One loves gone as another never returns
by Sekhmib
Summary: Remember when the academy gets attacked by Stroigi and everyone fights but than when it's over Dimitri and others are gone? Well this is the part where Stroigi attack only in Dimiri's Point Of View!
1. When they attack everything goes to hell

"Rose" was all I could think when the Stroigi attacked. I had to get to her that was my only objective. Even though there were lots of Moiri and Dhampirs around that needed my help all I could think of was getting to Rose.

"Dimitri watch out!" someone shouted over the loud screams and chaos. I turned stake in hand just in time to see its eyes. I stabbed it without hesitation. I continued to watch the eyes. I stood there and watch the death seep into his eyes and to see the lives he took pass by. So many lives where destroyed by this creature that I was glad it was dead.

I turned just in time to see a Stroigi sink his teeth into an elementary school Moiri. I charged without thinking. One hand pushed the Stroigi's head back while the other went at his chest. He dropped the Moiri and looked shocked as my stake went through his non-existing heart. "Are you okay?" I asked

"Y-yeah." I turned and saw a class room with four teachers and a bunch of Moiri children I picked her up and carried her to the room.

"Take her. She was bitten but I stop the Stroigi before he could kill her. The bleeding needs to be stopped." I took off my shirt and gave it to one of the teachers. "Use this to stop it." I turned and started to leave but stopped. I turned my head. "Take good care of these kids." The teachers just nodded.

Then I ran. A Stroigi was locked in a battle with a young Dhampir. I ran behind it and staked it while it was in battle. "Go to the Elementary wing and help the teachers protect the young Moiri." She just stood there. "Now!" I screamed and she took off. I didn't know how much help she would be but she'd be more help there than out here alone.

"Still be alive will yeah Rose" I whispered as I took off for the Novice dorms hoping she was there. Then I stopped. Tasha was locked in battle with a Stroigi and looked helpless. The Stroigi had scratched her up and down her arms and chest. Blood was spilling from her wounds and stained her white dress red.

Just as the Stroigi lunged at her I kicked him right in the side. The Stroigi stumbled to his left and nearly fell. Tasha looked shocked at seeing me. "Run" I shouted at her. She Got up and ran as the Stroigi made a run at me. I side stepped but it managed to scratch my arm. Blood rushed to the surface as if it hadn't breathed in years. It lunged at me again and I moved and swung my arm at it. The stake grazed the back of the Stroigi's arm. It screamed in pain. I jumped at him as he turned around. I saw anger, hatred, and fear in it's eyes.

The Stroigi's eyes made me hesitated for a moment. I was always taught that Stroigi where the living dead and knew no fear but I clearly saw fear in it's eyes. That's when he had his opening. His teeth sunk in my arm and gasped. I hit him as hard as I could with my fist but he held on like the leach he was. Then like wasp to pheromone more Stroigi appeared. They all attacked sinking their teeth into my flesh. I was trained never to let the enemy know they were hurting me but I screamed anyway. Suddenly one by one they started on fire. I turned and looked. Tasha must not have run to far before she remembered her magic. I nodded a thanks to her and despite all my injuries, I ran to find Rose.

Rose was tough but I didn't think she could handle this many Stroigi even with the help of the Moiri willing to use magic to defend themselves. I was bleeding like crazy and knew if I was attacked I would not defend myself very good. I also knew if Rose saw me she would worry more about me than anything else. But then Vasilissa Dragimor would heal me and I'd be as good as new. I just hopped I would get there before I was attacked or I bled out.

I could hear Tasha screaming my name but cared not. Rose and her friends where the only ones I cared about. I saw it before it attacked. A Stroigi lifted it's head and sniffed the air and turned it's attention to me. I was bleeding and knew that it would attract the Stroigi. I just hopped Tasha would help. Then I heard her scream and turned. A Stroigi must have taken her by surprise when it attacked. By the time I turned I got to see it disintegrate as the flames consumed it's body. Then we heard another scream. Tasha ran to help the Dhampir that had three Stroigi attack him at once. I turned just in time to see the fist before darkness consumed me.

Ah the sweetness of black. It is the first thing you see when you are born and the last thing you see before you died. Yes death sweet, sweet death has come to consume me. I only wish it would have waited until I got to see Rose's face once more. But alas death comes at the most unforgiving of times to consume those who wish for and against it. And I would have wish the Shadowman known as the Grimm Reaper would have chosen another to take on this dreary day.


	2. Would I die if I change

_Time travels on and I'm floating in the air. I see a sight that I never want to see. A cherry wood casket lays open for the entire world to see. People are walking down the aisle of an ancient church. They come to pay their respects to a person who may or may not deserve it. Then a sight that almost stops my heart… Rose Hathaway. Face completely emotionless and I can tell that it takes every ounce of her control to keep it that way. If this Rose is the same as my Roza her mask will soon shatter. She gets closer to the casket and suddenly though she tries to fight it, tears slip and shatter her mask. I don't know who lies in that casket but they must have been great to have all these great people here, Tasha, Alberta, Stan, Vasilissa, Christian, Janie and others who I don't remember. Soon, my vision switches and it pans the room. I can almost see who lies there… just a few inches more…_

"Wake up! Belikov wake up man please." a harsh voice said next to me. My eyes fluttered open to see ten other people with me in a dark cave.

"What happened?" I asked I turned to the person next to me and noticed it was a kid from one of Rose's classes.

"I think we were captured by the Stroigi for a nice mid-day snack." He said. I just nodded. My hands and feet where tied and my wounds where healed. I wondered who did that.

"I saw Adrian heal you before he was knocked out. You jumped up and tried to attack but there was so many of them that they just knocked you out and dragged you here. I gave up the fight after I saw that. I thought if they could over power you no one could win." I heard a voice say from across the way.

The room went silent and I used it to contemplate an appropriate answer. "I'm just one person. I don't have super strength. I'm just like you. If I fall that means I failed and just because I fail doesn't mean you will. If what you said was true than I had many Stroigi attacking where you might have had only one. Never give up the fight because someone you look up to falls. Just keep fighting. Just…keep…fighting."

The room was silent for minutes after I spoke and then we heard voices. "I'm hungry so I'm grabbing a snack."

"We need them! You know when we attacke d that a lot of us never made it back and are dead. We need those we captured alive!"

"I know but we also need the strength in case they find us and attack. So I'm grabbing a snack!"

"Don't you care that we-"

"Don't ever accuse me of not caring Eric. We need our strength more than we need to replenish our numbers. If they attack we won't be strong enough to fend them off. I'm not grabbing a lot of them, just one little one, okay?"

"Fine, just don't pick any that would be useful when turned."

No one said a word as the female Stroigi walked in and looked around. "Who shall I pick? Hmmm… you look good enough to eat "she said one of the boys. "But not now I'm looking for a nice looking girl like….you" She said stopping in front of the youngest girl in our cove. She trembled as the Stroigi's hand made it its path for her arm.

"Leave her alone and take me."I heard myself say. The Stroigi turned towards me.

"You! You want me to choose you over the delicious morsel over here. No fucken way. You couldn't stop even if you weren't tied up you useless piece of garbage." She said and grabbed her anyway. The girl screamed and the Stroigi hit her. The force of her slap made the girls head snap to the left so hard we heard the sickening crack that was her neck. I saw the others shudder and watch silently as she was dragged away.

"Monica." someone whispered after her. No one moved or said anything for a long time. Soon a hoard of Stroigi walked in. I watched as the murmured amongst themselves pick one person after the other until they came tom me.

"He'll make a good one. He's strong, take him." I didn't scream, like the rest of them did. I let them cut the rope around my legs and help me up. I let them lead me away from the rest and didn't even look back. I had to find away to get away. I had to get back to Rose. We promised each other that if this situation ever happened we would kill ourselves instead of turn. We promised each other if one turned the other would kill them without hesitation, but Rose would hesitate. I knew she would. She would want to try and save me even though I was far from being saved. So I searched and waited.

Then I saw it. The perfect opportunity to escape.


End file.
